The Story of Norville
by Speedy
Summary: A heart wrenching tell for any Scoob-a-phile read please you'll enjoy after you cry.


Disclaimer: The concept is my own, characters that belong to others, belong to them and only them.  
Summary: Just something I threw together while reading, hope you enjoy.  
  
I was always the one to catch the bad guys, I always did all the work, but never got any of the  
glory but that didn't bother me, I was apart of the team atleast, I belonged, we all belonged together.  
Thelma, Fred, Daphne, Scoob, and I we all functioned as a well oiled machine, but I questioned my  
place in the team more than once.. There were slight differences in the way Velma acted around me  
and the way she acted around Fred, she had no problem talking to me, which made me the candidate  
for best friend, while Fred on the otherhand frustrated her, presenting a challenge. I sat comforting  
Velma for weeks on end, that was my function to eat big sandwhiches, at as a coward, and comfort  
Velma when fred did soemthing stupid and hurt her. I'd wake up at night to a small tapping on the  
back glass of the mystery machine, and there'd she be her coke bottle glasses filled with tears,   
more often than not her hair would stretched into an almost ponytail, that she had hoped would impress  
Fred or another god awful physical change that he didn't notice.. He was to enthralled with Daphne..  
God only knows why I didn't try to win Velma's heart one of the many nights she'd cry on my shoulder  
and then fall asleep when I started talking about philosophy or anything more complicated than a  
giant sub sandwhich... I guess, she could never see past the facade.. I guess she was like everyone  
else, she thought of me just as Shaggy, not someone that she could discuss genetics with, just   
Shaggy, not as someone that could sweep her off her feet, just Shaggy, not a real human being...  
just Shaggy.. Now that I think about it after all these long years I wasted most of my life with  
them, I gave up drugs, my beleifs, and risked my life for them several times, and if I had to do  
it over again I would. We lost touch 6 or 7 years ago... last I heard Freddy was going back to   
college to work on his degree, Daphne was opening her own hair salon, and sweet innocent Velma dyed  
her hair red and moved away from Coolsville. I too left my hometown, and left the memories behind.  
It happened about 2 yeards ago, they came and took away all I had, the Mystery Machine, my diaries,  
my drawings of the gang, everythnig I had to remember them by, they said they weren't real, that none  
of it ever happeend but I know it was, I know the exact tone Freddy used everytime he said "let's  
split up." I know Daphne's favourite color. I know why Velma never switched to contacts, they took  
away everything but my memories they said it was unhealthy for a man in his late 40s to be daydreaming  
about things liek that, but i knwo I wasn't daydreaming, I was there I remember... Jamie couldn't  
take it anymore, she told me that she was leaving me if I didn't stop fantasizing about Coolesville,  
so I let her leave, after 16 years of marriage she walked out on me because she didn't believe they  
were real, she didn't believe in Freddy, Velma, Daphne, Scooby or Coolesville itself, so I let   
her believe what she wanted and I let her leave, she didn't love me enough to believe me, then I  
didn't need her... 7 months after Jamie left me they came again, but this time they didn't come for  
drawings, or diaries, or volkswagon buses, this time they came for me, they locked me up in a jacket  
and threw me in this white room, cause they don't believe they don't believe that Scooby could talk,  
they don't believe that we went around solving obvious mysteries with help from, Phillis Diller and  
the Harlem Globetrotters, they don't believe.. They think I'm crazy so I let them think it, it's  
not so bad here, I don't pay rent, I get three square meals a day, every once in awhile a nice   
looknig reporter lady will come and let me tell my stories, it makes me feel good to talk about the  
old days... and thats all I have here the memories.. that and the knowledge that one day they'll  
open that door, take off this jacket and let me walk free, let me walk back to coolesville where  
everyone knows me, where noone judges me, and they will let me leave one day because I'm innocent  
I know I am... cause I was there.. 


End file.
